


you know me

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [27]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: kun just wants to cook dinner together, is that really so much to ask?(the answer is yes, yes it is)





	you know me

**Author's Note:**

> inspo from the insta livestream, i love dumb boyfriends

kun groans when yukhei drapes himself at his back but he makes no move to push the younger off. he immediately regrets it when yukhei leans his head in the crook of his neck and jungwoo laughs at the both of them as kun waves his hand in yukhei’s face to try and get him to move.

“mmmm leave me alone, i just wanted to see how the cooking was going,” he whines, wrapping his arms around kun’s waist.

kun just huffs. “you know you can smell the food without smothering me.”

“yeah but cuddling you enhances the smell.”

“that's not how it works,” jungwoo pitches in and yukhei tilts his head a little to stick his tongue out at the elder. jungwoo retaliates by flicking yukhei on the forehead and kun has to physically put himself between the two to stop yukhei from rugby tackling jungwoo.

“i swear to god, i'm dating a pair of kids,” kun mutters, more to himself than anything, but both of his boyfriends gasp at the statement anyways.

“how very dare you,” jungwoo says at the same time yukhei whines “jungwoo is way more childish than me,” and kun doesn’t bother stopping the ensuing squabble this time around. instead he just lets the fight, and ignores the sounds of them hitting the floor in favour of focusing on cooking their dinner. both jungwoo and yukhei were supposed to be helping him, seeing as it's their designated cooking night (not that that means anything to yukhei who had never planned on participating from the start) but now they’re wrestling on the kitchen floor, leaving kun to fry the chicken and the courgette slices that originally had been jungwoo’s job.

and he’s doing a fine job of ignoring his boyfriends and living in faux domestic bliss, until a stray foot is knocking into the back of his knee, setting him off balance. kun falls forwards onto the counter, hand dropping into the stupidly hot pan (meant for chicken and not hands) and he hisses as pain shoots through his hand and up his arm.

it’s clearly loud enough to capture both yukhei and jungwoo’s attention because within a second they’re up from the floor and pressing up either side of him, both worriedly rambling. kun can’t really make out their words though because his hand hurts, like oh my god he’s never felt this kind of pain (and that’s including when he got his back tattoo) and he kind of can’t focus on anything else. he goes lax as jungwoo guides him over to the sink and he only realises how deep he’s breathing when yukhei’s grabbing his cheeks in his hands and telling him to slow down just a little.

“hey, hey. kun ge? it’s okay, you just gotta keep breathing normally. can you do that for me?”

kun nods, or at least he thinks he does, and then yukhei is smiling and jungwoo is holding his hand under the cold tap and he feels significantly better than he had done a few moments ago. it still burns like a bitch and it’s probably gonna leave a nasty scar behind but yukhei is still mumbling that it’s gonna be okay and jungwoo is holding his hand so gently so it’s okay. ish.

except it’s not. “shit, our foods gonna burn,” kun whines, twisting in yukhei’s grip to turn to the hob and he deflates a little when he see’s that their fried courgette is almost black and the chicken isn’t looking much better.

“kun, hyung, stop worrying about the food.”

“but, but-”

“nope, no buts. we’ll order takeout, okay? whatever you want, mine and yukhei’s treat.” yukhei opens his mouth to protest at this but the pointed look jungwoo shoots him shuts him up pretty fast. “you could’ve been seriously hurt because of us so we owe it to you.”

“it’s only a little burn,” kun mumbles, but neither of them miss it the way he winces when he catches sight of the big red mark on the side of his hand. jungwoo shoots him the same pointed look that he had given yukhei and kun relents. “ugh okay, we can order takeaway. but we’re gonna cook a proper dinner tomorrow okay.”

“nope,” yukhei responds, popping the p and both jungwoo and kun frown at him. “you aren’t gonna do anything tomorrow night. me and jungwoo however, are gonna cook you a goddamn feast.”

“okay i was expecting something dumb but that’s actually a good idea,” jungwoo says and he laughs when yukhei’s face falls to a pout, reaching with his free hand to pinch one of yukhei’s cheeks. “now c’mon, let’s go set you up on the sofa and me and yukhei can clean up whilst you order food.”

kun pauses. “are we allowed to get mexican food?”

“anything you want.”

“man, i gotta injure myself more often if it gives me food choice over the two of you.”

yukhei frowns at him. “don’t tempt me. we could retract our offer to pay and leave you to eat the burnt chicken. is that really what you want?” kun doesn’t cave though, simply stares back at yukhei with a straight face and it’s not long before the other is caving. “okay lets pretend i didn’t say any of that,” he mumbles and kun smiles and pats his cheek before wandering out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom in search of their tube of burn aloe.

from the bathroom he listens to yukhei and jungwoo fight over who has to scrub the frying pan before sighing and agreeing to both do it and he smiles to himself. his boyfriends may act childish sometimes but kun can’t say that he doesn’t love them.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh twt me @igbthyuck 
> 
> also i'm sorry i havenf updated Ny fics recentlt lifes been kinda hard


End file.
